Blessings
by sakurayuri89
Summary: [MPREG Alert]. Kaname decided to leave everything behind without telling everyone after Rido's death and years later Zero found him along with the unexpected blessings?
1. Births

Chapter 1: Birth

* * *

One never expected to see the lithe body of Kaname Kuran changed slowly over time with the developing fetuses of his with the person he loved most. One's never know he is a man since he was in a disguise, he would even go to such length hiding his aura and scent into a human and one can mistake him as a lovely housewife of one of the villagers here. He was hiding, not letting his inner circle and the academy found him like this especially the one he loved most, Zero Kiryuu. The said person didn't know his children's existence...yes, he's carrying twins since the Kiryuu genes stronger than his but he was pretty sure that his children will be purebloods since he was the one carrying them. Right now he was in his eight months, he's getting cranky since last month and he very much wanted them to come out now that this was taxing him on every activity. Of course he is excited to see his sunshines born and at the same time was sad because of the other parent will miss their births. He cannot be mad at what had happen to him and truthfully, it was their fault that started this.

* * *

He cannot blame Zero, it was in his nature that he really hate them because of what had happen during his childhood life. But Kaname had fallen in love with Zero ever since the silverette tried to kill him when he visit Cross for the second time. He tried to communicate nicely with Zero but with his harsh attitude and words toward him, he acts contradict with what he intends to, making him mistreated Zero and he was being misunderstood greatly. He did not know how to put it back to the way he wanted it to be. He wanted Zero to see his sincerity and his love toward him, not as a monster like Zero claimed him to be. But behind his indifferent mask, he was deeply hurt when Zero thought that Kaname was playing him like a pawn and raped him out of hatred.

_"No! Please...Kiryuu... I am not like others. I really did ask you to protect Yuuki. Please.." Kaname begged Zero not to do something he hated later._

_"Zero!" He moaned painfully when he was taken raw, dry and hard, only managed to utter the other's first name._

_It was brutal in his way, Zero didn't want Kaname to feel pleasure. Kaname take Zero's brutal treatment wholeheartedly as it was on his part as one-sided love. After waking up from their strenuous activities that night, Kaname began thinking of leaving everything behind, running away. He really hated live in his monochromatic life and being away from here might made his unhappy memories especially about Zero to disappear. Inside, he was tired of his life being played and act as a puppet for the society. He really did carry out the task given by his late parents; to protect Yuuki from their uncle. Before he leaves, he bid farewell to unconscious Zero on his bed and cringed at the thought of leaving. At a speed that cannot be seen by human eyes, he disappear in the dawn, leaving his friends and Yuuki behind. And this copulation resulting the greatest gift from him and he treasures most even if it was the result of a hatred act._

His thought was interrupted with the back pains and on his pelvis area that keeps increasing in intensity. Suddenly he was hit with by the thought that maybe he was having contractions. He then scurried away from his temporary home to his trusted friend that he met few months earlier.

"What's wrong dear Kana-chan?" The woman in her mid-thirties approaching him carefully. "Did you started having contractions, as in the pelvis area?" Kaname, who cannot answer by his mouth, only nodded.

"Ahh! Nnngh!" He hissed under his mouth, the pain keeps increasing in time, duration and intensity. He cannot believe it. His children decided to be born today, just like their father!

"Kaname, I would like to check your..um..how much you dilated.." She blushed. She was the only one who know his condition and what he really is. Kaname just nodded. He never really imagine that childbirth was very painful than his body being cut by a hunter weapon. It was like his body was being torn from inside.

"Okay, Kaname. It looks like you progressing smoothly. Why don't you walk and relax? I will be back." She twinkled her eyes, giving hime some assurance. She preparing the necessary items for the birth. He met her shortly after his disappearance and she brought him to her village. Her village is in a secluded area, full of mist that surrounded around it and act as a protection. At first, she did not aware of his true nature until he was hit with a deep thirst, craving blood so often in the first two month of his pregnancy. He was having '_morning sickness_' symptom and he did not aware of the pregnancy itself. She was the one who told him the news and he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. How Zero managed to get him pregnant, he didn't know and how she knew, he also didn't have the answer.

"Seara! My...my...water.. Ah!" His water broke during a trip back to the bedroom. The feeling of his water trickle down between his legs made him nervous. 'What if the children cannot make it? I...I don't know what to do!'

"Easy.. Take it easy. Lay down a bit. Push when the next contraction is coming. Are you ready?" She was trying to soothe him, encourage him from between his legs. The birthing was warm and long process; when he first felt the sting of his firstborn crowning, all the nervousness disappear and after the babies were slithered free from his body, the wail of the babies made him leap into joy.

"Good job Kana-chan. Now I will clean the babies and give them to you later and again, I congratulate you for having two beautiful daughters. Tell me of their name after I come back later." Kaname only nodded, his voice was hoarse after screaming nonstop for ten hours. Seara then immediately cleaning the babies and taking their measurement for later purposes. When she returned, the babies were cleaned, given to him while she began took care of him. Both babies had his hair, a brown tuft of hairs can be seen and he gasped when he saw their eyes, two sets of purple, or precisely dark lilac of orbs staring at him. Their features mostly take after their father and only their hair color they inherited from him. He crying softly, remembering at what Zero had done to him.

"Ayame for the firstborn and Sayuri for the second. Kiryuu Ayame and Kiryuu Sayuri..."


	2. Knowledges

Chapter 2: Knowledge

* * *

"Onee-chan, wait!" Coming from a small, petite brunette girl shouting at her twin sister far in front of her.

"Aya! Don't wandering to far!" This time it was from a tall figure behind them. It was already ten years after their birth and Kaname was content with his life now. Having kept his hair long until his waist, he did look like Juuri except for him it was a bit wavy. They were traveling together with Seara after the villager knew his identity two years after the birth and afraid of him going into a blood lust. Seara really wanted to follow them, now that she adores them and helping him with the children.

"Aya." Kaname give her a stern look and she immediately stop and hurriedly back to them.

"But, mommy! I wanted to catch that rabbit! It's so cute. I wanted a pet!" She pouted.

"I wanted one too!" Told Sayuri too.

"If both of you so well-behaved today I might reward you. Go and help Aunty Seara." Told Kaname to them. He chuckles from behind, the thought of his children very adventurous and at the same time acting cute all over made him think twice where did they inherited from. Thinking about Zero, he already forgotten about it but sometimes their children would ask him about the other parent and he simply cannot lie to them. He only told them about him and nothing more. It still made his heart cringed about it, it's just he wanted Zero to acknowledge him badly and accepted him who he was.

* * *

"Any information about him?" Zero asked Aidou. They occasionally met after all of them graduated from the academy. He thought why so suddenly Kuran Kaname leave them like this. He then remember their last meet. It mostly because he deprived of blood and at the same time Kuran annoyed him. He entered into blood lust at that time but he clearly remembers what exactly happened. He thinks that one of the reason Kuran leave them was because of him.

_"I'm sorry for everything. Maybe I am a monster like you claimed me be. Maybe I should kill myself sooner..."_

"No, Kiryuu-san. It's just he disappear like he actually doesn't exist. The council being so adamant about him already dead since they found his blood and his ashes on the scene ten years ago. I cannot believe it. Yuuki-sama was so mad and killed the remaining council member left." Zero's thought suddenly interrupted by Aidou. Aidou worried about Yuuki these past ten years ever since Kaname had left them.

"Someone had spotted him at the plains near Touya's residence and he claimed that the person looks like Kaname-sama but it is a human female..." Coming from Ichijou shortly after Aidou done talking.

"Are you sure, Ichijou-san?" Yuuki interrupted before Zero could said anything. She just arrived in the middle of their conversation. All of them gasped, including Zero. Yuuki changed these past ten years and seemed more mature than her peers. "Okay. Zero, I need you to follow me. Both of us will check her identity." She continued, leaving her inner circle speechless. Both of them leaving shortly after.

"Yuuki-sama..." Muttered Aidou after they leave.

* * *

Kaname on the other hand tried to catch the rabbit for his children. He did not want to use his power as vampire and tried to catch without it. He startled when someone he knows was calling. 'It cannot be. Please tell me it was my imagination!' He thought. But these unmistakably aura of both Yuuki and Zero confirmed it. He flinched when Zero tried to call his name again.

"Kuran? I know that it was you even you smell as human." Zero flatly told him.

"How did you find me?" He is intelligent enough to tell the truth. If he was not, they will know that also. He wanted to avoid unnecessary problems and settle it fast before the children come and find him with them.

"Nii-sama... Why? Is it because of me?" Yuuki sobbed, remembering herself alone but she understand what her brother was thinking. It was just she wanted some confirmation why he leave.

"No, I'm sorry Yuuki. I..I...wanted to be away of this life, I wanted some freedom. I hate myself." He truthfully said while Zero watched they interaction. Zero pointed his gun to Kaname.

"Answer me! I have heard it. Tell me the truth. Did you mean it?" Zero wanted the truth from him. Suddenly he was tackled from behind, rendered him from moving. He was shocked, not noticing another vampire attacking him. But what made him shocked most was a child of about ten years old pinning him from behind and the child had a beautiful pair of lilac orbs just like him but a bit darker. He is entranced by her and she looks just like him.

"Zero!" Yuuki surprised from the sudden attack.

"Mommy!" Screamed Sayuri, protecting her mother from Zero's gun. Both Zero and Yuuki shocked to see two pureblood children while Kaname worried for their safety since Ayame pinned Zero to the ground while Sayuri was protecting him. Kaname's heart was beating loudly, his children was doing unthinkable and he did not ready for Zero's reaction about them.

"So, you are the famous Zero Kiryuu then. The one who hurt our mother, hmm.." Ayame hissed, wanting to see the hunter's reaction. Zero flinched with her words

"Aya! Release him." Kaname give her a stern look. Aya immediately release him and then goes back to her mother.

"But mother, we cannot believe that he is our father. He tried to kill you! We hate him. Come, mother. Aunty Seara already finish preparing the meal." Exclaimed Sayuri giving Zero a glare. Both of them ushered their mother to their home. Ayame then looking back at them and pull Yuuki together with her to their house.

"We. Hate. You. Don't come here anymore. You will hurt him again. He endured sadness, of what you had done to him, his heart already shattered. You are not our father, you are a monster!" Her eyes flashed red, giving off an aura that he knew perfectly. Zero then backed, shocked to hear from her, calling him a monster. Both Ayame and Yuuki dashed away from a stunned silverette.

"Wait! What is your name?" Zero asked, immediately stopped their tracks.

"Ayame, Kiryuu Ayame and Sayuri." Both of them disappeared before Zero could even talk.

_"Thank you for everything. I love you, Zero..."_


	3. Counters

Chapter 3: Counters

* * *

"Ayame, Sayuri!" Kaname protectively hugging them, afraid if there any scratches on his children.

"Mommy, we are sorry. We did that because he wanted to hurt you and we don't want you to be hurt by him anymore." Exclaimed Sayuri. Tears started gathering in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall from his eyes. Why did Zero come to find him now?

Yuuki eyed them from behind. She was shocked and at the same time sad of what did happen with her brother. When she first saw those children, she kind of stunned with the similarities between Zero and them and her first thought was these children was maybe somehow related to him. How her brother managed to hide such miracles, she didn't know. After most of the council member found dead, some of them that was alive trying to control her and they wanted her brother being killed. She snapped and killed all council members remaining and took over the vampire society since then and made herself as the queen until her brother returns. It was because it is rightfully Kaname's as the King. Something will change set in motion...

"Please, he didn't intend to hurt me. Please don't be reckless again. Let we settled it between ourself." His words are firm and the children nodded in understanding. 'Gods, they are really uncontrollable and unpredictable just like Zero!'

The dinner was in a very silent atmosphere. Not anyone dared to talk and started a conversation with Kaname. Seara watched the family in silence and eyed Kaname's sister beside her. After finish eating, she made the children go and help her with the dishes and let the sibling have time for themselves. Both of them stepped out of the house in the forest and talked along the way to the cliff nearby.

"I am sorry for leaving you like this after I promise to bring you back home. I'm being irresponsible, isn't it?" Kaname chuckles in front of her.

"Well, you _are_... To be honest, I kinda understand why you did that. I killed the remaining council members who tried to hunt and kill you. Well, I owe you for the protection you did when I was a human back then, _Kaname_." Her serious tone made Kaname flinched. He never thought that she would kill someone. She is innocent; the one who never kill a fly, not to mention a vampire. What had he done!

"I am so.."

"Don't be. You are _technically_ my brother, but I know that you are not. I had known it long ago and truthfully, I am not mad. I just wanted to know the reason you fled. Why? Was it mostly because of Zero?" She interrupted him. She did not want his apology, because it seemed like an obligation to her that all he did was an order from her parents and not from his own actions. She knows that he genuinely love her as a sister and she know who he truly was. T_he Kuran Ancestor, Kaname_. Even though they were engaged, the engagement actually was to her brother that died years ago. He was just a substitute as he become the new host inside her brother from the sacrifice Rido has made to awaken him. From her heart he was not the one for her and even before she converted back to a pureblood, she know that he had a feelings for Zero but she didn't know it to this extent since both of them were too stubborn to each other.

"I thought so that you knew who am I truly is. Apart from why I was running away, yes it's just as what you think it is." His tone was calm. He did expect this since she had a glimpse of his past when she drink his blood after becoming vampire again.

"I thought of it was because of me being a burden to you. Anyway, because of you I'm matured now, not dependent on someone and thank you for all you did to me..." She averted her gaze on Kaname to the shining moon in front of them. "But how did you had the children anyway? Is it because of your past self or what?" She blushing profusely.

"I don't know I can pregnant, Yuuki. But I am grateful for the gift even he did not love me back. Please Yuuki, don't hurt him." He pleaded, afraid if Yuuki decided to hurt him for what he did to him after this.

"Fine!" She hissed because she wanted to teach Zero for hurting her brother even Zero is her bestfriend. "But Nii-sama, please... come back!" She plead, giving a sad gaze to him.

"I will think of it after I settled our problems between Zero."

* * *

Zero didn't care what had happen to him. After yesterday's encounter with Kaname he went back to the apartment and immediately call Kaien Cross to give him any job. He want to vent his frustration by accepting HA's job on killing several Level E group detected in the village nearby from his encounter with Kaname earlier. Loading and reloading gun can be heard and the birds cawing at the dead body of Level E falling made the place seems creepy. He continued to kill and kill until he satisfied, unaware of the conspirator trying to see through him and get opportunity to attack . He did not detect any living until another new Level D coming and attacking him from behind. He stumbled, struggled to break free and ultimately killed it. At first, the rogue vampire was overwhelming him, given that the vampire was slightly higher level than him until the voice of the Ayame kept reminding him who he was. Ashes of the fallen vampires swept through by wind, leaving him only silent darkness. He was to the point of exhaustion, lonely in a new deserted village since the entire villager were found dead. He brought his battered body, slowly dragging himself and a trail of blood upon leaving the lonely village. He kept thinking, believing what the girl said was true. His children despises him most, just like him ten years earlier that said that words to Kaname. He is the _monster_.


	4. Feelings

Chapter 4: Feelings

* * *

Sun rises, multiple stray of lights shines the forest beautifully, leaving only a dark figure battered, bleeding profusely beside a pine tree. A beautiful silver hair only visible from a dark figure, no sound, only his erratic heart beating can be heard. He still lamented about what had happen ten years ago, and now a few days event.

_"We. Hate. You. Don't come here anymore. You will hurt him again. He endured sadness, of what you had done to him, his heart already shattered. You are not our father, you are a monster!"_

He kept remembering the girl's words. His children. And the thought of Kuran Kaname named them after him made it become questionable. 'Why, Kuran?'

His thought stopped with the familiar presence of the man he know of. His eyes blurry from the blood lost that he had. His feelings for him mixed with anger, sad and at the same time happy seeing him again. '_Happy_? What did I done to him? I am really a _monster_, not him!' Tears start to fall down to his cheek upon seeing Kaname kneeled in front of him.

"Please, don't come here..anymore. I deserved to be alone. What I had done to you is unforgivable. The children are right, I am a monster, not you Kuran... Truthfully, that night I knew what I did to you. Even though I succumbed into the bloodlust, deep in my heart...I...I wanted...to _taint_ you...to _break_ you, to make you...acknowledge me... I..I shouldn't did that to you. I even cannot properly say...how...I felt for you, how...I love you..." He sobbed throughout his words. "I heard what you said before you left. I wanted to stop you from leaving, but what I did before, raping you at that time made me stopped my track. I just wanted to know what you said back then was true or not. Why is it? Why giving them my last name, Kuran?" Deep in his heart he knows the answer but he wanted to hear it pass those lips.

Kaname shocked to hear Zero's confession. What a great misunderstanding they had. Zero's nature to hate purebloods and his facade at that time create this awkward relationship between them. Zero's inability to express his feelings due to the traumatic experiences made him mistaken for Zero's hatred towards him. All the pent up feeling he had, made him crying hysterically. They didn't know how to convey their feelings correctly, both of them are too stubborn to say it into words. Zero shocked to see the unusual behavior displayed from the pureblood in front of him. Zero, automatically on his instinct he hugging tightly the pureblood in front of him to calm him down. Both of them were in a crying mess when Yuuki eyed them from far behind a tree. The children already wanted to bolt into their mother's embrace but Yuuki was fast enough to halt them.

"Look. Let them solve this between them. Zero didn't mean to hurt your mother. He just unable to express it. Give him a chance will you?" Yuuki asked them. She hoped that everything will be alright.

"We misunderstood greatly... I love you Zero! I wanted you to acknowledge me. I thought you hate me since I am a pureblood..." Zero then kissed him hungrily, only a muffled sound coming from Kaname unable to finish his sentences.

"I love you. We misunderstood each other greatly. Will you give me a chance to amend my mistakes and be a good father to the children?" Zero asked him. It's just like he was proposing him. Kaname's heart flutters, hearing Zero's confession.

"What will I am for not healing the father of my children?" Kaname then angled his neck for a better access to Zero. He urges Zero to drink since Zero was having major injury from his mission. Zero wanted to protest earlier but Kaname made a firm sound that he needed him back into pieces. After Zero finish drink the red, sweet nectar from Kaname, he latched and licked the area resulting a moan from Kaname. Kaname then pick him up, steadying him on one shoulder, Zero still staggering from his injury and made themselves to the house. The children and Yuuki watched them, Yuuki happy for them while the children watch and see..

* * *

"Seara! Help me!" Kaname shouted, asking help from her.

"My..my... What had happened?" Seara shocked to see a great amount of blood seeped out from the man in front her. "Put him in bed. I will check if he had any internal damages." Kaname then put Zero onto his bed.

"Hmm.. No internal damage, right now your blood healing him. I'd say, all of it already healed. It's just only this scar.. Is it me or this scar is from a hunter weapon?" Kaname gasped. A sudden realization hit him.

Shortly after, Yuuki and the children come back.

"Mother! We're back." The children then shocked to see Zero inside their mother's bedroom. "What you monster did inside our house? I already told you don't come near to our mother. We hate you." The children scowled to see Zero cringed at what they said.

"Ayame! Don't disrespect your father. He may did something awful to me, but he apologized earlier." Kaname scolded his daughter. Sometime it was like he was dealing with Zero. The oldest almost mimicked him.

"Fine! But that still does not convince us, and that in the near future he maybe do it again. We worried for you, mother!" Sayuri hissed, hoping that her mother did not fall again into sadness.

"My children, I am still capable of protecting myself from anyone and if that will assures you, I will kill him myself if he do it again." Kaname's determined tone made the children in relief.

"Hey..hey.. Don't talk like I'm not here. I promise you I will take care your mother and I will make amend to my mistake by being a good father and a good partner to your mother, okay? Zero eye contact with them, letting them to know his sincerity and truthfulness to his words. "I love him you know. It's just I am too stubborn to admit and end up hurting him."

"Fine. But we still don't accept you as our father." Ayame told him flatly.

"Okay...okay.. I think it's time to go back home. They already noticed us here.." Kaname bind his long hair into a ponytail and then started packing the children's clothing.

"Who?" Asked Zero.

"The HA." Both Kaname and Yuuki told them.


	5. Chances

Chapter 5: Chances

Kaname's returning and his appearances shocked the inner circle of his and they anticipating the usual high and mighty pureblood come back but instead it was a _womanized_ brunette with a solemn look in front of them, a human woman and two children with an aura of a pureblood that were threatening them.

"Kids... Please don't." The stern tone Kaname made, make them flinched and thus the aura vanished into a normal, almost like a human.

"Hello! My name is Ayame and this is Sayuri. Nice to meet you all." Ayame introduced herself and her sister to them. Both of them bowed and give a stunning smile that made them melt.

"Hello, nice to meet both of you." Takuma bowed to them back. "Kaname-sama? You look _different_..."

"Yes, it was me Takuma. I disguised myself as a woman in order for not letting you all to find me but they managed to..." Kaname sighed, eyed both Yuuki and Zero. "These are my children and this is Seara, my friend." He continued. All of them eyed Kaname and his companion and they shocked to hear Kaname had two children, a twin vampires are very rare...

"How cute they are!" Rima squealed seeing these children and the children instantly like her.

"Mommy, can we play with her?" Sayuri begged him, asking his permission. They made Rima as their favorite since it was their first time interacting with other people apart from himself and Seara. Kaname nodded and both of them, in a speed that cannot be seen by human's eyes, they pulled Rima with them into the garden they found just before entering the mansion.

"Mommy? What are you to them Kaname-sama? I thought the woman beside you was the one bearing your children. Twins are uncommon in our species." Ruka questioning him. He anticipated this will happen sooner but not at this late. Usually it was Aidou who bombarded him with so many question if he was missing for more than a month or so. Aidou was silence throughout the reunion.

"It's because he is a carrier. And the children are almost have resemblance with Kiryuu-kun. Isn't that right?" Aidou said with a sad tone they knew he never had. Aidou always whined and not showing his sadness to them. Kaname sighed. He never expect this, Aidou knew it all along and that was why he was silence throughout the reunion. Aidou wanted some confirmation from him. "I'm sorry I had to ask this but I know what had happen before and I respect your decision by not telling the others. I just want you to come back to us..." Aidou bowed to him with some difficulty but managed to do it even some discomfort shown in his face.

"Yes, they are Zero's and my daughters and I was the one who carried them. That was the reason I'm like this". He said with a calm tone. His long hair loosened and flows along the wind.

"I thought I'm the only one like this..." Aidou then sniffed, he was unsure how but he managed to hide from others by mixing his smell with the others and using spells to cover his condition. Kaname shocked, giving a wide eye for it.

"You... How?" Kaname whispered. He never thought Aido would do such a thing. He never predict this and he always thought that Aidou liked his cousin. "Who?"

"Kaito Takamiya. I'm due in three months more." This time, all of them shocked to hear such thing from him including Zero. He never knew his friend is in a relationship with a vampire. All he said was he disliked them and he also never imagine him with a man since he never showed his sex inclination towards others.

"What?" Ruka hissed. "Why you don't tell us along? Is he forced himself on you?" She was angry with her cousin-in-law and afraid if he will do something stupid to himself. She married to Kain three years after Kaname's disappearance and she was just given birth to her second few months ago.

"No! No.. I love Kaito-san. Please don't hate both of us. I also wanted to run away if all of you knew, I'm trying to find Kaname-sama but I'm afraid that if I go, I might expose myself to danger. I don't want to put us in such risk and that was why I'm hiding him.." Aidou sniffed. He was afraid if they thinking bad of him, his relationship with Takamiya and his child.

Suddenly the said person appear behind Aidou and grab his hand in assurance and his navel, allowing the bump exposed to them. Kaito circled his palm on the bump, and thus relaxing him instantly.

"I know all of you hate me but how can I ignore someone who was in distress and crying because of the person he secretly in love to marrying someone else? But then we fall in love and created something that both of us were sure it was impossible. I'm not forcing myself on him and I'm respect his decision to keep the child. It was ours." Kaito said.

The six months bump was showing proudly in front of them, adorned perfectly in their embraces just like a happy family.

"Well, from what I see I don't have any objections to it and you have already matured in these past ten years in my absence. I also hope that you all will accept me for who I am. I don't want you all prejudiced me because of my caliber. I wanted as a normal vampire and I don't expect you all to immediately accept my relationship with Zero..." Kaname said before being interrupted by the blonde.

"No, don't Kaname-sama. We accept who you are. It's just that we wanted you be yourself when you with us, like real friends." Takuma said wholeheartedly. All of them nodded with what the blonde had said. "And you Aidou-san, I don't hate you for this. If you are happy, we have no objections to it."

* * *

Since the reunion, they managed clear their misunderstood and feelings toward each other. Takuma was asking Kaname for hand-in-marriage to Shiki since Rido was dead and his mother's side were too occupied with the mistress of the house since she already know about his death. Both of them are now back together, put past each differences and working out to improve on their relationship. Despite the brunette's inner circle approved of their relationship, they still wanted it in discreet. Even so, he struggled to prove himself to the twins that he will not make their mother suffer. He even participating himself to any of the activities the children made and even made himself like a servant to the children. He wanted the children to know he was sincere to them and their mother.

"Can you make love to me?" It was a request and not a statement to Zero. Since the reunion, it was two months and they only made progress until cuddling together. Zero was afraid if he end up hurting Kaname again. That was why he was afraid of progressing more to sex.

"I am afraid if I hurt you again. I cannot live if you hat..." Kaname interrupted Zero with a deep kiss and pinching both of Zero's nubs. Zero moaned into it and he immediately break their kiss and pull out Kaname's shirt.

"Are you sure?" Zero asked before continue. The brunette in front him nodded. Kaname then busied himself with the french kiss he give to Zero again, unaware he was fully unclothed, naked. The coldness of air on his hot, pulsing member made him moan.

"Ahhnn! Please Zero, just hurry!" Kaname wanted Zero's manhood inserted inside him quickly. He wanted himself filled with Zero's love and seeds. Zero obeyed him and quickly thrusted his fingers that coated with lube beforehand, scissoring them so that he stretched enough for him to enter. He wanted to prepare Kaname and enter him correctly without much force. After he was sure of enough stretching, he drive his tip to the waiting entrance of the pureblood and thrust in swiftly. Kaname then moaned pleasurably, the thrust was hit directly onto his prostate.

"Ahh! Ze..ro.. Har..der... More..." Kaname said incoherently with the pleasure attacking on him continuously. Zero obeyed him by giving a careful, fast and hard thrust. Dead on. Kaname then reach his completion by spurting his semen on both and clamp tightly inside on Zero. After a few hard thrust, Zero emptied himself into the pureblood's cavern, unaware that they made another miracle inside the brunette again.


End file.
